


Rocco

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: A short drabble told from Murphy's POV.





	Rocco

David Della Rocco was a good fuckin’ man. Too good for the fuckin’ mafia and too good for us. We never should have let him get involved, he wasn’t made for this shit like me and Connor. It was our callin’, not his. We were selfish fucks for lettin’ him help, and it cost him his fuckin’ life. He didn’t deserve to die the way he did, tied to a fuckin’ chair takin’ a bullet to the chest, left to bleed out on the fuckin’ floor.

If you’d have asked me and Conn before we moved to Boston if we’d be best friends with a package boy for the fuckin’ mafia, we probably would have laughed in your face. But Rocco was a good guy, he wasn’t like the other assholes in the mob, he didn’t have a bad bone in his fuckin’ body. He was just caught up in the same shit he had been since high school and he couldn’t get out.

Every day I wonder how different things would have been if we said no, turned him away when he said he wanted to help us. Would he still be alive, down at Docs drinkin’ every fuckin’ day and crackin’ jokes? Or would those assholes have got him anyway? Me and Conn had no doubt they wanted rid of him after the six shooter incident. If me and Connor hadn’t been there he’d have been fuckin’ dead long before he was.

But it wasn’t just the fact he was gone that cut me to my fuckin’ soul, it was the fact he was dead because of us. WE were responsible for his death, me and Connor. We were supposed to be the fuckin’ good guys and yet someone we loved the most lost his life just to help us out. Our best friend ended up as collateral damage and we knew from that moment than anyone else we cared about would suffer the same fuckin’ fate.

We’ll never forget Rocs last words to us, and we won’t ever fuckin’ stop. We’re gonna get every last mother fucker we can get our hands on and we’ll do it for him.

Rest in fuckin’ peace funny man. We fuckin’ miss you.


End file.
